The removal of weeds from lawn areas has been considered as a difficult and tiring task from the time lawns were first weeded. Various types of tools have been heretofore designed to facilitate lawn weeding operations, but most of these previously devised tools have for one reason or another not been 100% effective either in weed removal operations or in the manner in which the tools are designed to be used. Examples of previously patented weeding tools including some of the structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,881,112, 2,000,219, 2,087,128 and 2,273,812.